Shiz's Spring Production
by capriblue
Summary: Shiz University is holding a contest to see who can write the best script for the spring play. Of course, each Wicked character has their own ideas about what the best script is like.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, the book or musical, or The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. **

**A/N: For the first chapter, Boq's submission is a little dark, I guess you could say, but keep in mind it's a play script that is intended to be acted out, not to actually happen. And please do not think that if the characters are not-so-great writers, that I am **_**quite**_** as terrible as them. Maybe close, but not quite! ;) Also keep in mind that during the script, some characters may seem OOC, but that's because the author of the script twisted them to their liking. It's a humor fic, so take it lightly. If it seems a little out there and sorta stupid, that is probably a good thing. And of course there won't be any more horror scripts- each character will submit a different genre. Anything else, oh yes! Wicked: The Second Generation readers- don't worry. I haven't abandoned it, I am just taking a short break. I just really needed to work on something new. I actually should have the next chapter up within the next few days. Sorry this is amazingly long and the chapter is amazingly short...but, enjoy! **

* * *

"Look at this, Elphie!" Galinda squealed, pointing to a neon orange flyer on the Shiz University bulletin board. "It's a contest! Ooh—don't you just love contests?"

Elphaba peered closer at the paper.

**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! **

**DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR WRITING FEATURED IN THE SPRING DRAMA PRODUCTION?**

**SUBMIT YOUR PLAY TODAY! **

**All pieces of work must be the appropriate length **

**All pieces of work must have at least seven speaking roles**

**All pieces of work may ****not**** feature names of students at Shiz**

**See Headmistress for more details **

**Deadline: March Fourteenth **

"Let's enter!" Galinda exclaimed. "You too, Elphie. You're so good at writing and all that stuff. This is so exciting!"

"Well," Elphaba said. "It does look intriguing."

"That's a neat word. You should put that in there! Now, I'm off to tell the others!" Galinda began skipping down the hall.

"The others? You mean…Oh, no, Galinda, don't do that!" Elphaba yelled after her. "That means we'll have more competition, I'm not sure if I can enter if-" Elphaba was interrupted by the slamming of the wooden door to the commons.

"A play-writing contest? Wow Miss Galinda, it was awfully nice of you to consider me. I'll have to take this into serious consideration. I can see it now..." Boq stood up from his usual table in the corner of the commons, which was covered by his many textbooks. "A tragedy, right here at Shiz. I must begin at once before I lose my inspiration!" Boq grabbed the pencil resting behind his ear and ripped out a sheet of paper from his statistics notebook.

* * *

_A breezy evening at Shiz University. Fiyero is on his way to Miss Galinda and Elphaba's dorm. _

Fiyero: Hello? _(Knocks on door)_

_Galinda glances through peephole. _

Galinda: Fiyero! Come on in. _(Opens door for him)_

Elphaba: _(Sitting on bed) _Galinda! There are no boys allowed in here!

Galinda: But Fiyero's _special._

Elphaba: No he's not! Get him out! _(Looks very angry) _

Galinda: Ok, goodbye Fiyero. _(Pushes him out door)_

_Knock at door. _

Galinda: Fiyero! I thought I told you to leave.

Pfanee: But it's Pfanee!

Shen Shen: And Shen Shen!

Galinda: _(squeals)_ Oooh! Ok! _(opens door) _

Elphaba: Not another party, please. I'm trying to do my homework! _(Is reading book)_

Pfanee: _(Reading title of book) _For homework you have to read The Great Gassy? What class is that for?

Elphaba: It's _Gatsby!_ And it's for Advanced Literature!

Shen Shen: Whatever. Hey Galinda, let's do each other's nails!

Galinda: YAY! Fun! I call the princess pink nailpolish!

Pfanee: I call royal purple!

Shen Shen: I call macaroni yellow! _(gets weird stares from all girls, including Elphaba)_

Elphaba: If you're going to do that, can you please go to Pfanee and Shen Shen's room? I'm trying to study! _(looks very angry) _

_Knock on door_

Elphaba: AHH! Who IS it?

Nessarose: Nessa. Are you ok, Elphaba?

Galinda: _(going to open door) _Come on in Nessa, we're doing each other's nails!

Nessarose: Oh awesome! Can I have the macaroni yellow?

Shen Shen: Already called it.

_Knock at door_

Elphaba: _(getting very angry)_ GO AWAY!

Galinda: _(opening door)_ Why hello Boq, how nice of you to stop by!

Boq: I just came to bring you some flowers, Miss Galinda. They're peonies, your favorites.

Galinda: You are too kind, Boq. _(Kisses him on cheek) _Let me find a nice vase to put these in.

Elphaba: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! _(pulls out knife from bedside table drawer and holds it up)_

Nessarose: Now hold it, Elphaba. Violence is not the answer. As your sister, I say that we can solve your problems by rationally and calmly-

_Elphaba stabs Nessa numerous times. _

Elphaba: _(Giving wicked laugh) _Who's next?

_Runs around room, chasing Pfanee. Stabs her. _

_Door swings open. _

Fiyero: Well, your door was unlocked, so I figured I'd just HOLY COW! WHAT IS GOING ON? ARE THOSE…DEAD PEOPLE? _(Sees Elphaba holding up bloody knife)_

Elphaba, what are you doing! _(Sees Shen Shen, Galinda, and Boq hiding in corner)_

I must stop this madness!

_Elphaba brutally stabs Fiyero. Shen Shen screams, Elphaba stabs her next. Then she kills Boq, who is protecting Galinda. He dies heroically. _

Galinda: Elphaba, I can't imagine you would kill me, your best friend.

Elphaba: You're right. I wouldn't.

_Elphaba stabs herself and sinks down onto the floor. Galinda screams. The lights cut, and the curtain closes. _

* * *

"What a masterpiece." Boq said, admiring his work. "This is sure to win."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is very boring. Galinda…well, she isn't the best writer, let's just say that. I think it's fair to interpret that Galinda wrote the part of Merryweather for herself, Prince Phillip for Fiyero, and Flora and Fauna for Pfanee and Shen Shen. Stefan and Hubert weren't written for any people in particular. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked nor do I own Sleeping Beauty, where the character's names come from. **

**As far as provinces, I made up Andalia, but it turns out to be from Star Wars. I was trying to model the name off of Andalasia, from the movie Enchanted, but guess what? Andal****u****sia is a place from Star Wars, too. So just pretend as though Andalia is a wonderful fairy-tale kingdom, because that's what it's supposed to be in this story. And FYI, Bandalia is one of the many provinces of Andalia (Candalia, Dandalia, Eandalia, Fandalia, etc.).**

**And yes, I'm pretty sure the wedding vows aren't that original, if I didn't accidentally throw in some random word when I was trying to paraphrase. **

**If you're not thoroughly confused by now, congratulations! You must be insane! **

* * *

Galinda, deciding that she had better get a head start on her script, sat down at a table with a notebook and a sparkly pink pencil and began to write.

* * *

Merryweather: Hello! How are you all today?

Flora: Good, thank you.

Fauna: Let's have a tea party.

Merryweather: Ok.

_Girls go to Flora's cottage for tea._

Flora: My, oh my. This tea sure is delicious.

Fauna: I agree!

Merryweather: More sugar?

Flora and Fauna: Yes, please!

Merryweather: Well, now that we are all done with our tea, let us go out into garden for a walk.

Fauna: What a splendid idea, Merryweather.

_Girls go out into garden for a walk._

Flora: Do I spy with my little eye, Prince Phillip and his two dashing young friends, Stefan and Hubert?

Fauna: I believe you do.

Phillip: _(Tipping his hat) _Good day Misses Flora and Fauna.

Flora and Fauna: _(Curtsying)_ Good day, Prince Phillip.

Phillip: And good day to you, Miss Merryweather. _(Kisses her hand) _May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the ball my father is hosting this evening?

Merryweather: You may.

Stefan: Miss Flora, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to the ball this evening?

Flora: You may.

Hubert: Miss Fauna, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to the ball this evening?

Fauna: You may.

_The boys bow, the girls curtsy, and they all go their respective ways._

Merryweather: We must prepare for the ball this evening.

Flora and Fauna: Yes, we must!

_Girls go out to the village to look for dresses._

Merryweather: Oh, what a quaint little dress shop! Let's go inside.

Flora and Fauna: Yes, let's!

Merryweather: Oh, what a gorgeous gold dress! I must try it on.

Flora: What do you think of this midnight blue dress for me?

Merryweather: It is lovely. You must try it on.

Fauna: And what of this ruby colored dress for me?

Merryweather: It is a wonderful match. You must accompany us and try on that dress.

_Girls go to dressing rooms and try on dresses. Come out to ask each other's opinions. _

Flora: My, Merryweather, your dress is stunning.

Fauna: Indeed it is. You must purchase it, Merryweather.

Merryweather: Thank you so much for your kind, encouraging words. I do believe I will purchase it. And I must say that both of you look simply gorgeous in your dresses.

Flora and Fauna: Thank you, Merryweather.

_Shopkeeper comes over_

Shopkeeper: Oh, you girls look so lovely—you may have the dresses for free. There's no need to pay me!

Merryweather: I speak for all of us by thanking you graciously.

_Girls curtsy and leave with their dresses tied in packages. _

_Cut to scene: girls arrive at ball with their escorts _

Merryweather: What a lovely place for a ball.

Flora: Yes, how lovely.

Fauna: Indeed.

Phillip: Miss Merryweather, may I have the pleasure of this dance?

Merryweather: Yes, you may.

_Phillip and Merryweather spin off into ballroom dancing among the other guests at the ball. _

Phillip: _(After much dancing) _Miss Merryweather, will you accompany me out into the gardens for a bit of fresh air?

Merryweather: Of course, your highness.

_Phillip and Merryweather walk out into the palace gardens and chat for awhile. As they approach the fountain, Phillip turns to Merryweather. _

Phillip: _(kneeling)_ Miss Merryweather, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?

Merryweather: I will. I have always loved you.

Phillip: _(standing up)_ And I you.

_The couple kisses. _

_Cut to scene: Prince Phillip and Merryweather's wedding. They are at the altar. Flora and Fauna are the bridesmaids. Stefan and Hubert are also present. _

Reverend: Do you, Prince Phillip of Andalia, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?

Phillip: I do.

Reverend: Do you, Miss Merryweather of Bandalia take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?

Merryweather: I do.

Reverend: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

_Phillip kisses Merryweather. _

Everyone: And they all lived happily ever after!

_Curtain closes. _


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.

A/N: Okay, this chapter is just about as interesting as Galinda's, but even more silly!

FYI: Fiyero likes comic books!!

* * *

Galinda was examining her story in the commons just as Boq walked by, getting ready to head out.

"Oh, hello Miss Galinda," he said politely. "What's that you're reading?"

"It's my script for the contest!" she announced merrily.

"What did you write yours on?" Boq asked, sitting beside Galinda, breathing in her floral-smelling perfume.

"It's a fairytale!"

"Oh," Boq said, "That's…very nice Galinda." He looked as though he felt sorry for her. "Well, good luck!" Boq stood up to leave.

"Thanks! Hey-" Galinda stopped Boq. "Do you know where we turn these in?"

"Yes, Madame Morrible has a submission box right outside of her office."

"Okay, thanks Biq. See you around!" Galinda skipped off.

Boq smiled to himself. That was the best conversation he'd had with Galinda so far. If only he had thought to ask her out on a date…

* * *

Fiyero was walking down the hallway as Galinda breezed by. She was carrying a group of papers and skipping at an alarming rate. She seemed very excited, but a little dangerous—the petite, skipping blonde looked like she would knock the wind out of anyone who stepped in her path.

"Hi, Fiyero!" she shouted! "Bye, Fiyero!"

As Fiyero reached the south end of the hallway, he saw Boq walking toward him, coming from the commons.

"Hey, Boq!" Fiyero called out in greeting. "You don't happen to know why Galinda was skipping like mad down the hall do you?"

"I think she was just on her way to turn in her submission for the play-writing contest."

"I don't know anything about a contest," Fiyero said, slightly confused. "Did we hear about it in English class? Because I was totally catching some ZZZs then!"

"Er, no. It's a contest for the spring play. You're supposed to write a play. Now, if you excuse me, I don't want to be late for my advanced physics class."

Boq continued to walk down the hallway, leaving Fiyero standing alone in the hallway, toying with the idea of writing something that was not required.

A grin spread across Fiyero's face, and he turned to go down the south hallway to his dorm, completely forgetting about his remedial algebra class.

* * *

_George, the handsome blonde, was walking down the sidewalk in the park where he was going to meet his friends, Christy, Anna, Alexa, and Bryan. As he approached the meeting tree, a cyclone appeared out of the blue!_

George: E-gad!

Christy: _(running up to George)_ Oh my stars! A twister? What ever shall we do, George?

_Anna, Alexa, and Bryan also run up. _

Bryan: I think it's time for…

All: Super-Savers!

Anna: You know, we really need a new name. Super-Savers sounds like people who collect coupons for grocery stores or something.

Alexa: We'll work on that later, sis. Right now, we've got to save the world!

George: That cyclone is getting closer! _(Cue fans and sound effects)_

Bryan: Let's try this again. I think it's time for…

All: SUPER-SAVERS! _(Everyone puts hands in middle and reaches them up, then pulls off their outer clothing to reveal superhero suits)_

Alexa: I'm Mockingbird! I can imitate any voice or noise!

Anna: I'm Sky Girl! I can fly really high!

Bryan: I'm Water Boy! I can make my molecular composition transform into H2O!

Christy: I'm Blossom! I have control over all the flowers and can make plants bloom!

George: I'm Super Dude! I can leap over tall buildings in a single bound and pick up really heavy stuff!

Water Boy (Bryan): And together we're…

All: The Super-Savers!

_(Add more fans and louder sound effects)_

Blossom (Christy): That twister is almost here!

Sky Girl (Anna): We must stop it!

Mockingbird (Alexa): But how?

_(All superheroes seem stumped. But then Super Dude declares he has a completely brilliant plan)_

Super Dude (George): I have a completely brilliant plan! If we work together and combine our talents, we can defeat this tornado before it destroys everything! Water Boy, transform your body into water. Mockingbird, make sounds of a siren to warn the townspeople to evacuate. Blossom, cause a lot of plants to grow and form a wall that we can move. I will carry the heavy wall of plants to the top of Tall Building, and then Sky Girl will hold it up to prevent the twister from destroying our town!

Water Boy: Wait! How is turning myself into water going to help?

Super Dude: I dunno, it just looks cool. Ready, break!

_(All the superheroes perform their tasks. The large wall of plants is finally hoisted up into the sky by Sky Girl from the top of Tall Building while Mockingbird leads the citizens in an evacuation. The tornado reaches the wall of plants, realizes it can't get through, so it turns around and goes back the way it came. Sky Girl, not being as strong or magnificent as Super Dude, drops the wall of plants, where it turns into a wonderful garden in the center of town. Mockingbird leads the public back into the city, and the superheroes regroup in the garden.) _

Water Boy: The day was saved thanks to…

All: The Super-Savers!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Like some of the characters in the story, I had some writer's block. For over a year, actually. Anyway, I updated. Sorry it's not up to par, but I just needed to get something published. Last part coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: Partly inspired by Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb. Obviously, it's not to be taken seriously.**

* * *

Nessa wheeled her chair down the hallway to Elphaba's dorm and tentatively knocked on the door.

"Elphaba?" She called. "I don't mean to bother you, but—"

The door was flung open and Nessa was greeted by an overeager blonde.

"Hey Nessa, come on in!" Galinda left the door open for her and flopped down on her bed. A cloud of pink sparkling powder materialized around Galinda's body.

"Oh, fiddlefudge! I forgot to move my shimmer powder off the bed!" Galinda materialized from the growing puff of sparkles and dashed over to get a hand broom.

"Do you need some help Galinda?" Nessa asked, slowly wheeling her chair towards the mess.

"No, no! You're fine!"

Elphaba, who had been sitting at her desk in the corner, finally looked up. "Did you need to talk to me, Nessarose?"

Nessa wheeled over to the desk. Elphaba had pages of handwritten papers lying everywhere, and there was a pile of crumpled paper balls in and around the rubbish bin.

"What are you working on?" Nessa asked.

"Oh, this writing contest." Elphaba held her pencil to her mouth for a moment, and then began to scribble furiously on her paper.

Nessarose was accustomed to Elphaba becoming absorbed in projects and tuning out the rest of the world, and decided to save her question for later. "I'll see you dinnertime, Elphaba."

"Mmm-hmm." Crumple. Another paper ball landed in the waste bin.

"So what's this writing contest about?" Nessa asked Galinda, who had accompanied Nessa back to her room.

"It's a playwriting contest. Anyone can enter. Just make sure you don't use real names! I'm off to meet Pfanne and Shen Shen. See you later!" Galinda flipped her hair and waved goodbye.

Nessa wheeled into her room, pulled out a notebook and pencil, and began to write.

* * *

_Sound of phone ringing. Spotlight on phone. Hand picks up receiver. _

Agent B: Hullo?

Voice 1 (_offstage)_: Agent B? This is HQ. We have a mission for you.

_Spotlight dims. Scene change—an abandoned warehouse. _

Villain: And now Miss Rose, prepare to meet thy doom!

Agent B (_offstage_): Not if I can help it.

_Villain grins wickedly. _

Villain: Ah, Agent B. So nice to see you. Come to rescue the fair Rose? Then my evil plan is working.

Agent B: Care to enlighten me?

_Steps into the spotlight, straightening his cuffs. _

Villain: Nice try. But a villain's downfall is his hubris. He reveals his plan to the hero, who manages to stop it and win the heart of the girl. So, I'm not going to tell you that I am planning on firing that laser on all of Oz and turning its inhabitants into mind slaves!

_Evil laugh, cut short by coughing_

Agent B: You mean that laser I unplugged while you were revealing your evil plan?

Villain: Drat. I knew I should have invested in solar power.

Oh well. Soon you will be dead and I will be ruler of all of Oz!

_Evil laugh turns into burst of coughing, hacking, and wheezing. _

Agent B: You know, you really should get that checked out.

_Villain glares and presses red button. Metal doors on the walls lift up, and robot soldiers with guns march out from both sides of the room._

Villain: Fire!

Agent B: Rose!

Rose: No! Save yourself! Get out while you still can!

_Agent B valiantly flings himself into the line of fire in order to rescue Rose, weaving through shooting bullets. _

_As Agent B unties Rose, the Villain frantically tries to figure out how to plug the laser back in. The robots, lines of which are standing on both sides of the room, hit each other and all are destroyed. _

_Agent B rescues Rose and the two make their escape. _

_The Villain plugs the laser into an extension cord, which blows the power. _

Villain: Well, darn.

_The End._

* * *

Nessa reviewed her script. The storyline was a bit unlikely, but spy stories always were. However, the script called for many elaborate set pieces, which may be hard to obtain. Especially considering that the Drama Club suffered from recent budget cuts. Ah, the arts are always the first to go!

It was time to meet Elphaba for dinner, so Nessa decided to take the script with her and ask Elphaba for advice. She wheeled over to an empty table and was flipping through her script when Boq walked over.

"Hey Nessarose! What's that?" He sat down beside her.

Nessa put her head down and blushed. "It's my script for the contest," she explained. "But it's not quite finished yet. I wanted to make some revisions."

"Well gee, Nessa. I'd be happy to look over it for you, but the deadline is today. If you want to enter it, you'd better take it over to Madame Morrible's office right now."

Nessa looked up, alarmed. "I'm supposed to meet Elphaba…"

"I'll tell her where you went."

Nessarose smiled. "Thank you, Boq. I really appreciate it." Nessa wheeled off quickly in the direction of Madame Morrible's office, and Boq turned back to the lunch special, "spinach surprise".


End file.
